international_gabberfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore/gabber artists
List of hardcore/gabber artists sorted by their nationality. List is currently in working phase, actually, uncompleted because there's a lot of artists (also you can see that by star in right from the name of countries and text below country name). List updates are very possible! Albania * Lord Nazgul Argentina * Shingo DJ Australia * Nasenbluten Austria * Hardcore Masterz Vienna * Stormtrooper Belgium * Danger Hardcore Team * DJ Bass * DJ Malone * Droone * DJ Kristof * Liza 'N' Eliaz Bulgaria * Animassacre * Asimo * Distorted Sun * Gichev * Hardinal V * In-toxX * Mokushi * Nikola Marinov * Souless * Suicide Fetish * Vilnjal Van Dahl Canada * DJ Plague * Nikkita Chile * DJ Hansnoise China/Hong Kong * Akira * ILoop Croatia * Crippled * DJ Nozebleed * Kriss Damage * Phobos * Sadista * Žabba * Žznić Crew Czech Republic * Amon-Re * Blasterspheric * Dj MaBo * Dj Fuck * Pete Ax * Ripper * Zwelwe Denmark * Albertslund Terror Korps * Faderhuset * Peckerhead France * Al Core * Dr. Macabre * French Gabber Team * Manga Corps * Manu Le Malin * Radium * Tieum Germany * E-Rayzor * Gabba Front Berlin * Gabberdealers * Marc Trauner * Moleculez * Nordcore G.M.B.H. * The Braincrushers * The Speedfreak Hungary * Bassbluster * DJ Flatine * Enok * Fractal Dimension * Gabba Voodoo * Kozmix * Mini Lynny * Protonic * Repeet * SCSI * Stormrage * Visual Angel Ireland * Dr. Strange Italy * Alien T * Amnesys * AniMe * Armageddon Project * Art Of Fighters * DJ D * DJ Lancinhouse * DJ Mad Dog * D.O.M. * Gabber Mafia * Hellfish * Impulse Factory * Meccano Twins * Nico & Tetta * Noize Suppressor * Nuclear Device * Placid K * The Destroyer * The Stunned Guys * Tommyknocker * Unexist Lithuania * Monad Mexico * DJ Marcore * Dr. Electro * Dr. Herom * Tuareg Geeks Morocco * DJ Anas * Goetia North Korea * Pyongyang Hardcore Resistance Norway * Petrochemical Peru * Insumision Poland * Dark Frequencer * DJ Basler * Loffciamcore * Max Detune * TommY RuleZ Portugal * 5Th Raider Russia * Architektor Maran * DJ Antikillah * DJ Or-Beat/MIR * Evil Of Pain * J-Gabbersha * Metadia * Pi-Core * Shotgun Orchestra Serbia * Dominator Slovakia* (currently in searching artists phase) Slovenia * Earblower * Mr. Madness South Africa * Breinskade Spain * Atomic * Batiste * Bono Project * Botch Et Brian * Da Nu Style * Di Face * DJ Juanma * DJ Palas * DJ Piwi * DJ Sergio Bass * Hardcore Knights * Hardcoreman * Javi Boss * K Project * Kill Off * Los Toreros * Paco Rincon * PCP * Xcreamer Switzerland * Miss Flower * Nitrotek The Netherlands * 3 Steps Ahead * Angerfist * Bass D & King Matthew * Buzz Fuzz (Bertocucci Feranzano) * Catscan * Cemon Victa * Charly Lownoise & Mental Theo * Chosen Few * Counterfeit * Day-Mar * Distorted Revelation * DJ Dano * DJ Dione (E-Noid, S.R.B.) * DJ E-Rick & Tactic * DJ Gizmo * DJ J.D.A. * DJ Korsakoff * DJ Niel * DJ Neophyte (Bodylotion) * DJ Panic * DJ Promo * DJ Triax * Dr. Z-Vago (MC Ruffian, Negative-A) * Drokz * Endymion * Enzyme X * Euromasters * Evil Activities * G-Town Madness * Gabber Piet * Imil * Kasparov * Lady Dana * Mainframe * Mental Wreckage * Mute. * Na-Goyah * Neophyte * Nexes * Nitrogenetics * Noisekick * Nosferatu * Ophidian * Outblast * Outrage * Party Animals * Partyraiser * Paul Elstak * Prankster * Proto X * Rotterdam Termination Source * Rotterdam Terror Corps * Ruffneck * Sound Abuse * State Of Emergency * T-Junction * Tha Playah * The Headbanger (DJ Waxweazle) * The Outside Agency * The Prophet (The Masochist) * The Relic * The Viper * The Wishmaster * Tomcat * Weapon X Ukraine * AleX Tune * DJ Never Seen Before United States of America * Delta 9 * Disciples Of Annihilation * DJ Delirium * DJ Skinhead * DJ Tron * Lenny Dee * MC Rage * Omar Santana * Ralphie Dee * Richie Wel * Rob Gee * Ron D Core * The Laziest Men On Mars United Kingdom* * DJ Smurf * Lost Origin * Scott Brown Category:Gabberpedia lists